moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Code Geass: LeLouch of the Rebellion - Extras
This article contains details of all background/minor characters who die throughout the first season of Code Geass. Episode 1: The Day A New Demon Was Born *The driver of the truck carrying CC blows himself up to avoid capture. *Third Prince Clovis orders the destruction of the Shinjuku Ghetto and Britannian troops roll in, slaughtering everyone in sight. On-screen deaths include a derelict who is gunned down by a Britannian Knightmare robot and an elderly couple who are shot dead by soldiers just as they are about to leave their apartment. *A random Eleven (Japanese) is shot in the back as he runs from Britannian soldiers. *Off-screen, a child is heard crying, then is silenced by gunfire. *As soon as LeLouch gains the power of Geass, his first use of it is to order the battalion of soldiers about to execute him to die. The hypnotised soldiers happily oblige and shoot themselves. Episode 2: The White Knight Awakens *A fleeing Eleven is shot dead by a Britannian tank. *A Sutherland-class Knightmare Frame under Jeremiah Gottwald's command is decapitated by another Sutherland. Gottwald doesn't realise the rogue mech is being piloted by LeLouch. *Two Sutherland pilots - Sirs Yugan and Valerie - are killed when their robots are ambushed by Shinjuku resistance fighters operating hijacked mechs. *Another Sutherland is destroyed after being impaled multiple times by Slash Harken weapons. *Kallen decapitates a Sutherland with one punch from her Glasgow mech. *During the fighting in Shinjuku, two Britannian tanks and one chopper are destroyed. *The resistance wipe out Lazlo Squad, a Britannian Sutherland group. *LeLouch commands Kallen to collapse the street that the Sutherland Quincy Squad are stood upon. With a precision strike from her Slash Harken, Kallen collapses the road and Quincy Squad are all eliminated in one fell swoop. *Suzaku pilots the new Z-01 Lancelot into battle against the resistance fighters, destroying several of their stolen Sutherlands. Not all pilots are killed as several eject from their mechs after they are disabled. Episode 5: The Princess & The Witch *The crew of a Middle Eastern Federation mecha all perish when their Bamides robot is destroyed by Cornelia li Britannia and the Glaston Knights. Episode 7: Attack Cornelia *Cornelia leads an assault on the Saitama Ghetto, ordering her troops to kill every resident as punishment for harbouring terrorists. Men, women and children alike are all targeted. *Lelouch/Zero coordinates the Saitama resistance fighters which leads to several Britannian soldiers and mechs being wiped out. Several Sutherlands are destroyed after being lured on to a bridge which the terrorists then collapse. *Cornelia manages to predict Zero's tactics and her troops are able to eliminate most of the terrorists. *Several terrorists surrender to Cornelia, but she has them shot dead anyway. Episode 8: The Black Knights *Three Britannian Sutherlands are destroyed by a shot from the Raikou, a linear launcher used by the Japanese Liberation Front. *The Liberation Front have one of their Britannian hostages at the Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel executed by pushing him off the roof. *Zero meets with JLF Commander Josui Kusakabe to negotiate the release of the hostages, but after Euphemia reveals herself, the commander decides to kill Zero right then and there. Zero uses Geass to order Kusakabe and his men to kill themselves. *Suzaku pilots the Lancelot into the tunnel defended by the Raikou. Using the experimental VARIS particle cannon, Lancelot destroys the Raikou and the Japanese fighters operating it. Episode 9: Refrain *Zero's newly organized Black Knights quickly make a name for themselves around the world by attacking numerous crime syndicates and corrupt officials within Area 11. *The Black Knights attack a warehouse operated by Refrain dealers. *Kallen engages a police Knightmare Frame, which pins her Glasgow. Kallen defeats the police mech by using her robot's Slash Harken as a grapple and pulling herself and the police toward some large storage racks. The back of the police Knightmare is crushed against the racks, killing the pilot. Episode 10: Guren Dances *A JLF Burai mech is impaled by Cornelia's lance and destroyed. *Cornelia destroys a tank on a cliffside using her mech's Slash Harken. *Another Burai is crushed by Cornelia. *An entire JLF line is wiped out by Cornelia's forces. *Using the new Guren Mk. II, Kallen uses the robot's Wave Surger to trigger a landslide that buries several Britannian Knightmares. *Jeremiah Gottwald breaks formation and goes after Zero, gunning down the two Burais escorting him. *Kallen defends Zero and uses the Guren's Wave Surger to overheat and boil the internal mechanics of Jeremiah's Glasgow. Jeremiah survives, however, as his cockpit ejects automatically before the Glasgow is destroyed. Episode 11: Battle for Narita *'Sir Kewell' - A Britannian Glasgow pilot. His mech is boiled by the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger and him along with it. *A JLF group led by Kyoshiro Tohdoh ambushes Cornelia's battalion and one of the Glaston Knights is cut down by Tohdoh's Burai. Episode 12: Messenger From Kyoto *'Joseph Fenette' - Father of Shirley Fenette. He is never seen but he is confirmed dead in this episode. Apparently, he was among a group of civilians buried alive during the battle at Narita. Episode 13: Shirley at Gunpoint *Britannian forces intercept a JLF ship smuggling liquid Sakuradite. At the start of the battle, Knightmares snipe three JLF crewmen on the main deck. *The JLF crew give a surrender call to the Britannians but it goes unheeded, and several more crew are shot dead and their bodies fall overboard. *Zero detonates a charge planted beneath the JLF ship which ignites the Sakuradite aboard, destroying the ship completely. The Black Knights are unaware that Zero triggered the explosion and he tells them that the JLF chose to destroy themselves and take the Britannian troops with them. *A speedboat operated remotely by Zero is sent crashing into a Britannian Knightmare. Episode 16: Nunally Held Hostage *In a flashback of his childhood, Lelouch recalls he and Suzaku carrying Nunally through the site of a battlefield with corpses littered everywhere. *Suzaku attempts to arrest Mao, but Mao reads Suzaku's mind and reveals a horrific truth: Suzaku killed his father, the former Prime Minister of Japan. Genbu Kururugi had planned on commanding the Japanese army to fight to the last man during the war against Britannia, but Suzaku stabbed his father in a desperate attempt to stop the war and spare thousands of lives. Episode 17: Knight *The Four Holy Swords ally with the Black Knights and launch an operation to rescue Kyoshiro Todoh. Whilst Suzaku and Lloyd are signing documents pertaining to Suzaku's new role as Todoh's executioner, the penitentiary is attacked. Several Britannian Knightmares are cut down by Black Knight Gekkas. *Todoh's execution is unofficially brought forward so that the Black Knights can't save him. However, Zero and Kallen save Todoh in the nick of time by collapsing a wall on top of the guard who is about to shoot Todoh. *Two Knightmares are decapitated by Gekkas. It is unknown if the pilots survived or not. *During the battle, Lancelot's cockpit is sliced open. For the first time, Lelouch gets a good look at the face of his most persistent foe: Suzaku Kururugi! Episode 18: I Order You, Suzaku Kururugi! *The Black Knights attack a Britannian military base on Shikine Island. At the start of the battle, a Burai mech uses a Slash Harken to harpoon a helicopter and destroy it. *Kallen destroys a Britannian Sutherland using the Guren-II's Radiant Wave Surger. Episode 19: Island Of The Gods *In this episode, Zero, Euphemia, Suzaku and Kallen all find themselves stranded upon an island. Euphemia also realises that Zero is her half-brother Lelouch. *Towards the end of the episode, it is revealed that Lelouch used Geass on Suzaku in Episode 18. His command to Suzaku was one word: "Live!" Episode 20: The Battle For Kyushu *Viceroy Cornelia's naval forces are caught in battle with the exiled remnants of the former Japanese government. Two underwater Knightmares are destroyed. *Suzaku and the Lancelot charge into battle against Atsushi Sawasaki's forces but end up being surrounded. At the last moment, however, Zero arrives with the Gawain, a prototype Knightmare he had stolen from Schneizel in the last episode. The Gawain fires its Hadron Cannons and destroys the Gun-Ru mechs surrounding Suzaku. *Two aircraft close in on the Gawain, only to be shot down by its cannons. *The Gawain and the Lancelot make a run for Sawasaki's HQ together. Suzaku cuts down several Knightmares in his way while Zero annihilates a line of tanks with the Gawain's Hadron Cannons. Episode 22: Bloodstained Euphy *Lelouch meets with Euphemia in private and it seems that they reach an agreement on the establishment of a special administrated zone where Japanese and Britannians can live in equality. However, while talking with Euphy, Lelouch loses control of his Geass power. While speaking hypothetically about being able to order Euphy to kill all of the Japanese, he accidentally conveys an order to do just that. Under the influence of Geass, Euphy returns to the stage and addresses the people, politely asking all of the Japanese to die. The public are all dumbstruck by Euphemia's sudden change in attitude until the princess raises the gun she took from Zero and shoots a Japanese onlooker. *General Darlton tries to reason with Euphy but she shoots and wounds him. She then orders all of the Britannian troops to kill all of the Japanese. The soldiers and Knightmares present at the ceremony start firing on the crowds, turning what should have been a step towards true peace into wholesale slaughter. *The stadium is soon filled with dead but the soldiers and even Euphemia herself are still firing on everyone who is attempting to run. A child is seen crying over his family. An old woman grasps at Lelouch's cape as he watches the carnage unfold, begging him to save the Japanese before she succumbs to her wounds. *A baby can be seen crying while being clutched in the arm of its dead mother. *As Zero leaves the stadium aboard the Gawain, a fleet of Britannian choppers approaches. Zero ignores their command to surrender and wipes them out with the Gawain's cannons. Episode 23: At Least With Sorrow *Still possessed by Geass, Euphemia issues an order to all Britannian forces across Area 11 to exterminate the Japanese people. Citizens are brutally massacred in the streets and Zero attempts to salvage the situation by informing the Black Knights that the Specially Administrated Zone was a trap devised by Britannia. Zero commands his forces to save the Japanese, crush the Britannian military and stop Euphemia. *The Guren-II destroys a Sutherland with its Wave Surger. *Ohgi pilots a Burai and destroys a Sutherland while trying to rescue survivors inside the stadium. *Zero's spin on events has spurred the whole of Japan to rise up in rebellion against Britannia, leading to an all-out assault on the Tokyo Settlement. *Zero initiates the collapse of Tokyo Settlement. Buildings crumble, roads are ripped up, tanks are buried as the ground quakes and aircraft are smashed as towers topple upon them. Episode 24: The Collapsing Stage *The collapse of the outer border of Tokyo Settlement was initiated by grid operators who had been bent to Zero's Geass. One operator shoots one of his colleagues when he tries to stop him. *An aircraft taking off crashes as a section of the settlement is upended and Cornelia and her defensive line all fall as the decking collapses. *Cornelia comes to the aid of one of her knights when Todoh attacks her. The wounded knight steps in and takes the blow, his Knightmare being destroyed and his life lost. *Lelouch uses the Gawain's Hadron Cannons to wipe out a line of Britannian air forces. *Suzaku, driven by a thirst for vengeance, charges through a line of Black Knights and cuts them down, destroying three Burais and a Raikou rail cannon. *The Black Knights reach the government bureau which is heavily defended. Two Burais are destroyed by heavy machine-gun turrets. *Zero wipes out several Britannian bombers with the Gawain's Hadron Cannons. Episode 25: Zero *A group of Burais are destroyed by Cornelia's elite guard. *Zero and C.C head for Kamine Island, the site of an ancient Geass Order temple. When the Gawain approaches the temple, a psychic trap is triggered and Lelouch is bombarded with images of wars long past as well as C.C's own past. *'Naomi Inoue' - A member of the Black Knights since the very beginning, she dies during the Battle of Area 11 when the upper half of her Burai is destroyed. *Suzaku confronts Zero at Kamine and shoots off his helmet, revealing to Kallen that Lelouch and Zero are one and the same. Category:Anime Deaths Category:Extras Category:Code Geass